Hey, Yuki, Shojo Your Mojo
by NariNari
Summary: Shuichi has something to show Yuki, a website hosting a battle of the boys and Yuki's in it. YxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** So, I wrote this for one reason and one reason only. That reason is I want you all to go to Tokyopop(dot)com and vote for Yuki. This guy Sanzo's in the lead right now and I can only do so much, so then I was like, 'Oh! I could write a story and then even more people will know about it!' So here you go!Remember you can vote as often as you wan by refreshing the page!

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" A yell resonated through the large penthouse belonging to Yuki Eiri.

"What do you want, Brat?!" Yuki called back from his place on the livingroom couch. He was trying to read some book about this novelist falling in love with a rockstar, only problem was they were both males. Yea, like that would ever happen, Eiri snorted.

"Come here! I want to show you something!" Shuichi's voice was the epitome of excitement. Yuki sighed, standing up, he hoped it was something good, like a cheesecake or Shuichi in a thong. Yuki passed his study, then backed up when he realized Shuichi was in there.

"What the hell are you doing on my computer?" Yuki growled standing behind the popstar.

"Oh, sorry Yuki, but you have to look at this!" Shuichi motioned to the computer screen. Yuki looked and saw a bright pink backround with a bunch of rather good looking men in squares on the screen.

"What the hell are you doing looking at gay porn on my computer you baka?! If you wanted to see some naked men all you had to do was ask! And I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and watch it with you!" Yuki started to leave but Shuichi stopped him with a hand.

"Nyaa! It's not gay porn! And it's not regular porn! It's a contest to see which guy is the best looking!" Yuki looked back at the screen and saw that Shuichi was right, many people had already been eliminated.

"What do I care, Brat?"

"Look! You've made it the final four! But this Sanzo guy's beating you!" Yuki looked and saw that he was indeed down by a mere three thousand votes. For some reason, this bothered Yuki, who the hell was this guy? Did he think he could really out do _the_ Yuki Eiri, romance novelist extraordinaire, expert lover and cold hearted bastard?

"Move," Yuki picked Shuichi up and set him down on the floor.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Shuichi cried.

"I'm making sue I win, look Shu, you were out first round." Yuki chuckled a little.

"Whhhhhaaatttt?" Shuichi jumped up to look at where Yuki was pointing. "I was! Oh, God, Yuki am I ugly?!"

"Apparently," Was all Yuki said, as he refreshed the page to vote for himself again.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! YUKI THINKS I'M UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi wailed throwing himself on the floor.

"Shut up, I'm trying to vote over here," Yuki grumbled. "Oh, hey, you lost to a guy with one eye. Wow, that's got to be bad for your self esteem."(1)

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A MEAN THING, YUKI?!" Shuichi screamed, "And you shouldn't talk about people like that! It's not nice, what if that guy with the one eye got into a really bad accident?"

"Whatever, you still lost to a guy with one eye."

"Yuki, do you really think I'm ugly?" Yuki looked down to see a puppy-eyed Shuichi staring at him from his place on the floor.

"If I thought you were ugly, would you still be here?" Yuki replied, turning back to his voting. Jeez, couldn't Shuichi leave him alone for five minutes? He had to get back in the lead, dammit!

"Yaaayyyyyy!!!!! Yuki thinks I'm pretty!" Shuichi danced around the room. "Hey, Yuki, how long are you going to keep doing that?"

"Until I win," He answered. Suddenly, Shuichi was right behind him, his breath ghosting over Yuki's ear, causing him to shiver. Yuki turned around to voice the boy, only to be met with a pair of lips crashing onto his own. Yuki began to nibble at Shuichi's bottom lip and was instantly rewarded when the boys mouth opened. Yuki let his tongue dive into the moist cavern of Shuichi's mouth where he was met with the boys tongue. The two danced around the other until they had to break away for air. When Yuki looked back at Shuichi, the vocalist eyes were still closed and a bit of drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. The blonde grabbed Shuichi's head and brought their forehead together before licking away the drool that was threatening to fall.

Shuichi sighed, content, and then opened his eyes to look into those golden abysses he fell in love with, "Don't worry, Yuki," He whispered, "Even if you lose, you'll still be my number one."

1-For the record, I don't hate Matt. I've read Dramacon and it's actually really good. I just thought it would be funny if I threw that in there.

**A/N:** EVERYONE GO VOTE FOR YUKI ON TOKYOPOP(DOT)COM! VOTING ENDS ON FRIDAY THE 26TH OF OCTOBER! TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND WE CAN SHOW THE WORLD WHO'S THE BEST!!! REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN VOTE AS OFTEN AS YOU WANT BY REFRESHING THE PAGE!!! Okay, thanks. While you're there you should vote for Soubi from Loveless.


	2. Bribe

I'VE RESORTED TO BRIBERY!

If you guys get Yuki to win I'll write a celebartory fic with some hot YukiShuichi sex! Keh! ANd if you don't wnat no sex then thier won't be sex! Infact I'll write a nonsex and a sex if you want! JUST MAKE YUKI WIN!!! PLEASE AND THNKYOU!


End file.
